hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cougar's Battle 7: Red Harlow VS John Marston
Playable_skin_Red_Harlow.png|Red Harlow. VS.jpg Marston_creepy.jpg|John Marston. Description Two main Red Dead protagonists face off. For more information about the combatants see the biographies below. Character Biographies Red Harlow Red is the son of Nate Harlow and Falling Star. One rainy evening, when Red was a kid, his father returned from a successful gold prospecting trip to the Diablo Mine. Nate's success made them extremely wealthy, so he brought many gifts for his family, Red, got his father's old pistol. Red immediately went to practice with his new weapon. Within minutes of the family reunion, a group of bandits raided the homestead. Red and Nate killed all of the bandits, but while Red was off fighting, Colonel Daren gunned down Red's parents in cold blood. Red rushed to his father's side, screaming, and begging for him to wake up. Daren then began belittling and mocking Red, saying; "Kid-head, I killed your father just like that on purpose. Well, he was such a yellow-belly and all, hehehehe". In a bloodthirsty rage, Red grabbed his father's pistol out of the fires. The red hot metal handle seared the Scorpion on the handle into his flesh. Red fired a single shot, Daren screamed as he felt his skin tearing and ripping as his arm was blown off. Red then flees into a creek while the bandits searched for him, but soon gave up. While they rode away on a stagecoach with an injured Daren, Red sit there at the creek, staring at his hand, his parent's screams ringing in his head. Red becomes a bounty hunter at some point after the tragedy. John Marston John Marston was the son of Spider Marston, who was an illiterate Scottish immigrant to the USA, settling out in West Virginia. His mother, a prostitute, died while giving birth. His grandfather who came along died in a bar fight in 1871. Jhon was born in the city of Gold Town, West Virginia, and was raised by Dutch van der Linde. He became an outlaw alongside van der Linde, William Williamson, Arthur Morgan and Javier Escuella amongst many others, and the five participated in train robberies and other sorts of illegal activities. They gave their earnings to the fortunate, having stolen the money from the poor. However, in 1886, he was left to die during a failed robbery. He retired from the outlaw lifestyle and married a prostitute, Abigail, and had a son named Jack with her and a daughter who died before 1887. He bought a farm in Beecher's Hope, and lived there with his family. In 1887, he was contacted by FBI agent Edgar Rose, who told him that he would need to get rid of his former friends in exchange for them leaving him and his family alone. He was forced to leave his farm and headed to Silver Town, where he was to meet with a trail guide named Jake. He was guided to Bill Williamson's hideout at Fort Mercer, where he attempted to convince Williamson to give up. Williamson's men shot him in the lower torso with a rifle, and Marston was left for dead again. However, a local woman named Boonie MacFarlane rescued him from the ground and spent $15 on reviving him to his former health. He was brought to MacFarlane's Ranch in Sand's Grass, where he was treated. A grateful Marston agreed to help her out in repaying his debt. Interlude (Kotal's Castle, North Outworld, 7:40 PM 1 July, 2018.) *Osh-tekk comes into Harlow's room and hands him the envelope saying that Billy Cougar (not the RDR character, but me) wants to see him and Jhon Mersten fight each other* Harlow: I accept. Shaw: Great, sir! That mofo won't stand a chance! (Red goes on his fat-ass of a horse and rides off trough the portal to the location where the fight will be taking place, Silver Town.) (Beecher's Hope, Great Plains, West Virginia, 8:40 AM, same date.) Abby: *Brings the envelope of the fight to the Jhon* Jhonny: *After reading it* So, this bounty hunter any good of a shot? Abby: Idk. You're not serious about fightin' him, r ya? Mersetn: Well, I'm not backing down. Reed won't stand a chance. Look through all of that I have gone through! Abby: Ok. Good luck. Merston: I doubt I'll need it, darling. (Mason goes out on his horse and rides off to Silver Town where he meets Reed in the middle of the town.) *Red and Marston see each other from afar and they stand exactly the amount of pices from each other for a quick duel* Masrton: Ready, son? Harlow: You better get ready. Death Battle What everyone expected to be a mere duel, turns out into a real bloody gunfight; Red pulls out his dual revolvers and shoots at Marston who drinks some medicine while being shot at, and hides behind the bank, pulls out his Volcanic Pistola. As Red dodges around and shoots at Marston behind the bank, John shoots Red in the head with a steady shoot. However, Red, being the supreman that he is, survives it and throws a fire bottle at Marston. John's ass and skin burn up in the flames and he struggles to get the fire off of him while Red just shoots at him around 6 times with his dual revolvers. The last shoot proves to be too effective for Marston and he falls to the ground, injured as all hell. As Marston is trying to crawl away, all bullet-holed and burned, Harlow steps on him to prevent him from going anywhere and while Mersten begs for some mercy, Harlow shows him none and shoots him two more times in the back of the head, finally killing him. Red then holsters his guns, takes Marston's Volcanic pistol and heads off to the sunset, no, he's not done yet - more to accomplish. Results (Harlow killed John and after a while found a portal back to Outworld and came back to Kotal Total's castle) Harlow: *To Ko'atal* EEEYYY, BOSS. Kotal: You did it, right? Red: A cowboy like me he was, but he had no chance. Kotal: I never doubted your skill. You're one of my greatest assassins. *Harlow looks with his ego high and satisfyingly* Red_1993_and_2009.jpg|Red Harlow wins! Winner's theme Category:Death Battles Category:Cougar's Battles